The typical jackhammer is pneumatically operated in heavy-duty situations such as breaking up concrete, etc. and is therefore subject to extremely hard usage. In many instances, at least one of the two handles that are conventionally grasped by the workman breaks off because of the vibration and other rough handling. The tool cannot be operated with but one handle and, in the past, is repairable only by substitution of a new head having two handles, an expensive and time-consuming procedure.
According to the present invention, a replacement handle is provided that is simple, inexpensive and easy to install. It comprises, essentially, a Y-shaped element of one-half-inch steel plate, having two arms and a leg. In the usual jackhammer, four bolts or cap screws hold the upper head, including the original handles, to the main body. When one handle breaks off, the Y-shaped element is positioned with its arms straddling the raised mid-portion of the head and the leg projecting outwardly in line with the remaining handle. The original cap screws are removed and replaced with longer cap screws in order to accommodate the vertical spacers welded to the Y-shaped plate in order to dispose the leg of that plate substantially at the level of the remaining handle.
It is a further feature of the invention that the leg of the plate is supplemented at its top and bottom with complementary steel parts of substantially semicircular section so that, when the leg is sandwiched between these parts, the completed replacement handle is of rounded section substantially matching the remaining handle. Still further, the replacement handle has welded-in gussets secured to two of the spacers, thus adding further rigidity to the handle to contribute to its long life. Should the remaining handle break off, it may be similarly replaced.
Other features and advantages will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed in the ensuing description and accompanying drawings.